Only For You
by ReedusLover3
Summary: Luce was in a coma for two weeks, roaming the halls of the hospital when she met Dean. Together they helped save each other from the Reaper, and here they are now. Sam asks Luce to join him and his brother so they can protect her from the demon that is now after her, and she accepts. Follow Luce on her journey with the Winchesters. SamxOFC


"_Nobody knows the _

_trouble I've seen,_

_Nobody knows but me._

_Where ever I go_

_it's harder to breathe,_

_nobody knows but me." _

_**Vaseline, Brandon & Leah**_

**Luce: Portrayed by Emily Blunt (brown hair)**

**Landon: Portrayed by Nicholas Hoult**

**Wyatt: Portrayed by Jamie Bell**

Prologue:

I had been here awhile, roaming the halls with sorrow and watching the reaper take away the lives of others. It was hard to watch. The reaper tried to get me once but I scared it away, not wanting to die. I had been in a coma for two weeks with no improvement and the doctors were expecting the worse- so was my family. I would sit next to my immobile body while my brother, Landon, held my hand and whispered to me, telling me about his novel that he is writing and about how my father still isn't back from fishing with our long time friend Roy. That was his escape. My father hid from everything by fishing with either Roy or Landon, not coming back for days or weeks. All I had left was Landon and my father.. and Wyatt, my long term boyfriend who put me in the hospital. He hadn't shown his face since that happened and I was happy. Knowing Landon, he would probably beat the shit outta Wyatt with no mercy.

My mother had died a year back from cancer and that was a bad time for everyone. My brother locked himself in his room writing, my father went fishing for months while I tried to move on. I couldn't, though. I would go to work, come home and cry myself to sleep and then I would repeat that process everyday. That's how is has been since about a few months ago. So here I sat next to my body while the doctor talked to Landon.

"I think you should prepare yourself for the worse, Landon." My doctor stated, while reading over my clipboard. "Her vitals are going down slowly, and she hasn't had any improvement at all since she came in here."

"There's no hope?" Landon asked, his voice cracking.

"Well, a slim chance, but I don't think she'll make it. Lucine has severe internal damage from the beating she got."

"Alright."

"I would make a decision on whether to take her off life support or let her die when it's her time." The doctor left the room as Landon stared at my body with sadness. Tears begun to streak his face as he held my hand tighter.

"Luce.. What do I do?" He mumbled and laid his head against my stomach, crying. My heart broke, this is probably the hardest thing for my brother to choose. Usually he had issues picking names for his fictional characters, so choosing whether to let me die right away or later is going to give him some trouble. Sighing I left the room right as doctors and nurses pushed a gurney down the ICU hallway with a young man in it covered in cuts. Another young man followed behind them in another gurney with tears in his eyes, he was equally bruised and beat up but was able to move on his own. Landon looked up from my bed to see the people rush past us but he turned back to me and began muttering again. Following the gurney and the people to a new room I watched at they attached tubes to the man, and inserted needles and such. I couldn't stay here, so I left back to my room with no words.

"Sam?" A rough voice shouted. "Dad? Anybody?" Jumping up from my position against my room's wall, I walked into the hallway. "Excuse me?" The voice called out near the nurses station. Making my way down the halls and the stairs I found the handsome man who had been brought in today. "Hi, I was in a car accident. My dad and my brother.. I just need to find them." The man tried talking to the blonde nurse at the front. "Hello?" The man frantically began looking around, wondering why no one could hear him.

"No one can see you, either." I called out to him. The man spun around to look at me, his breath coming out in pants.

"What?" He asked.

"No one can see or hear you." I stepped closer to him. "I'm Luce, another patient here."

"Dean. What's happening? Why are we like this?"

"Not sure, has to do with us nearly dead." I shrugged. "I've been here for two weeks with no improvement."

"What happened to you?"

"Just an accident, like yours." I muttered, not wanting him to know the real reason I was there. "Come on." I urged him to follow me as we walked the hallways. "I'll show you your room." His room wasn't far from mine, just bout a door away. Dean walked into the room and stared at his body that had multiple tubes and such attached to him. He didn't say anything, just leaned against the wall. "Do you want me to go?"

"No." Dean mumbled without breaking his stare at himself. Not only minutes later a man walked in who bore similar facial features, but was taller and slightly younger. He had bruises lining his face and cuts everywhere. "Sammy!" Dean smiled at the new man. "You look good.. considering.."

"Oh no." Sam whispered as he eyed his brother's body on the bed.

"Man, tell me you can hear me." Dean asked, nervous. "Where's dad? He okay?" Sam didn't respond at all. "Come on, you're the psychic. Give me some ghost whispering or something!"

"Dean.." I trailed off when a dark skinned doctor entered the room.

"You're father's awake." The doctor surprised Sam by making him jump. "You can go see him if you'd like."

"Oh thank god!" Dean muttered.

"Doc.. what about my brother?" Sam asked.

"Well he sustained serious injuries, blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema."

"Well what can we do?"

"We won't know his full condition until he wakes up.. If he wakes up."

"If?" Sam asked.

"To be honest.."

"I'm waking up!" Dean yelled.

"most people with his injury wouldn't have survived this long." The doctor continued, oblivious to the fact that Dean and I stood there. "He's fighting very hard but you need to have realistic expectations, son."

"Come on, Sam. Find some Hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me. I'll be fine!" Sam stared at his brother once more. "Sam." Dean became frustrated and then went to follow his brother to their father's room so I went back to where my body was. Landon wasn't in there so I sat on the edge of my bed, staring at my body. My bruises were slowly healing but they marred my face, leaving it black and yellow. I went to touch my body's face but my hand swept right through it- making me remember the situation I was in.

"What do you mean, dad?" I heard Landon's voice outside my room. "You aren't going to come see your daughter in the hospital? Did I mention she's dying, dad? _Dying_." Landon paused to hear my father's reply. "Fuck fishing! You have been running away from everything since mom died, and now you are hiding from this. The last woman in your life in dying.. and all you'll have left is me, and I won't be here for long either." I stepped out of the room to see Landon running a hand through his dark hair, angered. "Fine, be an ass. Don't fucking come crying to me when you realize that you just lost the last two people who love you." He snapped the phone shut, annoyed.

"Hey, man, you alright?" I looked up at the deep voice to see Sam standing in front of my brother.

"Uhm.. not really.." Landon muttered, taking in Sam's black eye and cuts.

"I know how you feel. Sam." He held his hand out to my brother who returned the gesture.

"Landon."

"Your girlfriend?" Sam pointed at my body that was on the bed.

"No, my sister. She had an.. accident."

"My brother is in a coma too.. my dad is luckily awake."

"Nice to meet you, man." Landon gave a small smile.

"I'll be back later, we can maybe talk over coffee or something? You look like you need to talk to someone."

"Yeah, that'll be cool. Later, Sam." Landon watched Sam walk away and a small smile graced his lips, making me grin. He hadn't smiled since my mother died that much.

"Seems like our brothers are getting chummy." Dean's voice scared me.

"Huh?" I asked him as I faced Dean who was leaning against the wall across from me. "Convenient." I muttered, looking at Dean- but he wasn't looking at me. His eyes were trained on my lifeless body on the bed, the one that was bruised and beaten, the one that was slowly losing it's battle. "They looks better. The bruises, I mean." I told Dean who was now walking into my room to stare at my body.

"Some accident.." He whispered and then picked up my wrists that were covered in scars.

"I didn't do that." I tried to protest as he looked back at me with sadness.

"Luce.."

"I didn't. Wyatt did that to me.." I let it slip.

"Who?"

"No one.."

"Luce." Dean said sternly. "Who's Wyatt?"

"My boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend.."

"Did he put you in here?" I didn't answer him. "Did he?" His voice rose, he looked like he was going to start yelling at me when the floor started shaking and a rumbling noise interrupted his monologue. Dean and I rushed towards the door, nearly getting hit by a transparent figure that flew past us. I looked back at Landon who was still holding his head in his hands, making it known that whatever almost hit us was only visible to our eyes. Hurrying down the hallways, Dean and I found a woman gasping on the ground for air. Her chest rising with frantic breathes, trying to breathe.

"Help.. I.. c-can't breathe.." She moaned from her spot on the floor, coughing and wheezing.

"Hey! We need some help in here!" Dean tried to gain a doctor's attention who was down the hall. The woman stopped gasping. "No.." Dean mumbled as he stared at the now dead woman.

"Reaper." I whispered.

"What?" He glanced up at me. "What did you just say?"

"It's a Reaper.. that's what killed her."

"How.."

"They are invisible to us only if we are near our time of death- which we are. They transport people to the afterlife, they help Death." I told him quickly. "That's what it is."

"Are you a.. hunter?" He seemed nervous to ask me that.

"No, but I have heard of the before. I have a degree is mythology and demonology, I study this stuff." I paused to look at him. "Dean.. are you a hunter?" He nodded at my words. "Sam too? Your father?"

"Family business." He mentioned.

"Damn, this is a small world." I grinned at him. "We can stop it, Dean, we just need your brother's help."

"How the hell can we? No one can see or hear us!"

"We'll find a way."

"Sammy, tell me you can freaking hear me." Dean yelled at his younger brother who had just walked into their father's hospital room. "There's something in the hospital. Bring me back, we gotta hunt this thing. Sam!" He was frustrated, from what I could tell from where I stood next to him.

"You're quiet." Sam and Dean's father told his younger son who turned around with anger written on his face. Slamming the bag he had slung over his shoulder on the bed, Sam began talking.

"Think I wouldn't find out?" Sam asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"That stuff from Bobby! You don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one." Their father looked down from Sam. "You're planning on bringing the demon here. Having some stupid, macho showdown."

"I have a plan, Sam."

"That's exactly my point. Dean is dying and you have a plan!" Sam started yelling. "You care more about killing this demon than saving your own son!"

"Don't do this!" Dean pleaded to his brother.

"Do not tell me how I feel." Their father stated annoyed. "I'm doing this for Dean."

"How?! How is revenge gonna help him?" Sam questioned. "You're not thinking about anybody but yourself! It's the same selfish obsession." Dean tried to stop his brother again but since he couldn't hear him, it wasn't working.

"I thought it was your obsession too. This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt. If you killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would've happened."

"It was possessing you, dad, I would've killed you too!"

"Yeah and your brother would be awake right now."

"Shut up. Both of you!" Dean rubbed his temples as he shouted.

"Go to hell." Sam muttered to his father.

"I should've never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake!" Their father began yelling again.

"I said shut up!" Dean angrily swiped at the glass cup filled with water to the floor, smashing it to little pieces. Sam and their father both froze and looked at the now glass filled puddle, then glancing at each other. "Dude, I full-on Swayze'd that mother-fucker." Dean looked at me in surprised, but something was wrong. He clutched his chest as he fell to his knees, gasping, his body flickered. "What the-? What is-?" Dean gasped to me.

"Dean!" I shouted, gripping his shoulders. "Don't you leave me!"  
"Something is going on out there." Sam and Dean's father motioned Sam to go check it out as people started yelling and rushing into Dean' room. Helping Dean up, we made our way into his room to find the reaper hovering over his body.

"Get the hell away from me!" Dean shouted. "Stay back! I said get back!" He ground out as he stood at his bedside, watching the reaper reach for his face. Dean gripped the Reaper's arm, trying to drag it away but it slammed him into the wall before leaving the room with an angry look. The heart monitor began beeping again, signaling Dean had a pulse now. "Don't worry, Sammy, I'm not going anywhere. I'm getting that thing before it gets me." I stood in between him and his brother, listening. "It's some kind of spirit.. but I can grab it. We can." Dean motioned to me.

"Can't you see me!?" A woman's voice screamed. "Why won't you look at me!?" Dean glanced at me, annoyed as we ran down the steps to the lobby.

"Now what?" Dean grit his teeth together.

"Say something, please!" The woman screamed as we entered the lobby. She was tall, with shoulder length black hair and hazel eyes. She was in pajamas, and was frantically looking around.

"Can you see us?" Dean questioned, making the woman jolt and turn to see us.

"Yeah.." She gave a breath of relief.

"Hi, just calm down." Dean suggested. "What's your name"

"Tessa."

"Okay, good. Tessa, I'm Dean and that's Luce."

"What's happening to me?" Tessa asked. "Am I dead?"

"That depends." I told her, stepping up next to Dean.

Dean and Tessa went up to go look at her body while I went back to check on Landon, who had fallen asleep next to my body. I sighed, running a hand through his hair but it swept right through it. He was tired looking, with bags under his eyes and a pale complexion. I knew how horrible he felt after awhile. He had been by my side nearly everyday except for once and awhile when he had to talk to his editor and send him manuscripts. His stories were good, Landon's, and he had sold a bunch on his one. He had wrote about how a family coped with the loss of their mother- it was obviously based off of what we went through; it made him a lot of money. Landon's last words at the end of his book (my favorite words) were 'Darkness always finds a way in, and you can't fight it- but yet light will always shine though when the time is right". I felt like those words were the epitome of my whole life right now, I was just waiting for that goddamn light to shine in my face. Taking a deep breath I walked back to where Dean's room was to find Sam just arriving, a paper bag in his hands.

"Hey.." Sam sighed. "I think maybe you're around, and if you are.. you'll make fun of me for this. Uhm, there's one way we can talk." Sam took an Ouija board from the bag and made his way to sit on the floor.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Dean muttered, startling me because of his sudden appearance. Sam set up the board, and took a long breath.

"Dean? Are you here?" Sam began as Dean and I sat down across from him.

"I feel like I'm at a slumber party." Dean muttered.

"I've had my fair share of those." I told him with a smirk.

"This isn't gonna work." Dean mumbled as he put his fingers on the moving piece and moved it towards the YES. "I'll be damned." Dean commented as he looked up at his brother's shocked face.

"It's good to hear from you man, it hasn't been the same without you." Dean began moving the piece towards the letters, making Sam look confused. "Dean.. what-? H... U... N... Hunt? Are you hunting?" Dean moved the piece to YES again. "Dean, it's in the hospital, what you're hunting. Do you know what it is?"

"One question at a time, dude." Dean murmured.

"What is it?" Sam wondered as Dean began moving the piece to spell out Reaper.

"I don't think it's killing people, it's taking them." Dean stated, only my ears hearing what he was saying.

"A Reaper.." Sam whispered. "Dean.. is it after you?" Dean slowly moved the piece back to YES, making Sam go tense. "If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it."

"Yeah, you can't kill Death. I'm screwed, Sam." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"No, no, no.. There's gotta be a way. Dad'll know what to do." Sam quickly left the room, leaving Dean and I on the floor together. When he returned he had a worn journal in his hands, making Dean come around to Sam's side. His younger brother opened it to a page that had 'Reaper' written in red ink with scribbles of words lined the pages.

"Son of a bitch.." Dean hissed. "Stay here." He ordered me stiffly as he left the room. Sam was quiet as he read, sitting on the edge of his older brother's bedside. I took that moment to take in all of his features, from his shaggy brown hair, cut lip and lean body. I knew it was wrong of me to do, he didn't even know me! All he knew was that I was Landon's nearly dead sister, he didn't have a clue that I was helping Dean try to get back to the real world. Sam began muttering as he read, his face scrunching up. My hand went up to ease the marks in his forehead but my head went right through his face. It was weird though, Sam looked up from what he was reading and felt his forehead. It was like he felt my hand on his face, but he stood up and walked to the board that lay on the floor.

"Hello?" He asked, looking around as his hands went to the moving piece. "Dean?" I moved the piece to NO which made him tense up. "Who are you?" My hands moved to the letters of my name. "Luce? Do you know my brother.. Dean?" I moved it to YES and then began spelling out letters.

"I am helping him. The reaper wants us both." I said.

"How long have you been here?" I moved it to spell out two weeks. "Is Dean with you?" NO.

"He is dealing with something, he told me to wait." I spelled out my sentence.

"Where's your body?" I moved the piece around. "Room 201.. You're Landon's sister!" He exclaimed as I moved it to YES before dropping my fingers from the board. Leaving the room to find Dean, I heard Sam let out a shaky breath of relief. Dean and Tessa were talking in an empty room, and I knew something was wrong.

"Dean?" I looked up to him. "She's the reaper." I concluded as I looked at her confident appearance and Dean's annoyed face.

"It's your time, Luce." Tessa told me. "You have to go."

"No." I hissed. "I'm not leaving Dean here in your hands, and I'm sure as hell not letting my brother die of grief."

"He'll pull the plug on you, your brother. He'll force you to go." I sucked in a breath.

"Leave her alone." Dean snarled at Tessa as he moved next to me. "You can't do this to us."

"It's time to put the pain behind you." She told us.

"And go where?"

"I can't give away the big punch line." She paused. "Moment of truth. No changing your mind later." She told Dean. "So what's it going to be?" Dean didn't say anything, making me nervous. The lights began flickering on and off.

"What are you doing that for?" Dean asked her.

"I'm not doing it." She admitted.

"What the hell?" Dean muttered as black smoke began pouring from the vent.

"You can't do this! Get away!" Tessa began screaming at the smoke before it slammed into her mouth, choking her.

"What's happening!?" Dean pulled me closer by my arms, making me lean into the crook of his arm. Tessa turned around abruptly, her eyes now a reddish- yellow.

"Today's your lucky day, kid." She snarled at him as she put her hand on his forehead, she was bringing him back. I reached for her hand, forcing it to intertwine with mine. If Dean was leaving, I was too. "You're not part of the plan, child." Tessa growled at me right as I woke up in my hospital room. Gasping for air as the tube down my throat suffocated me, Landon jumped into action- yelling for nurses. When the tube was removed I coughed and a nurse handed me water.

"It's a miracle." Landon shouted, holding my hand.

It had been a day or so when a knock jolted me from my book I was reading. Looking up, Sam walked into my room with his hands in his pockets.

"You're Luce, right?" He asked, sitting in the chair next to my bed.

"Yeah." I gave a small smile.

"I'm Sam, Dean's brother." I nodded. "He told me the only thing he can remember was a girl named Luce who helped him ditch the reaper."

"He can't remember anything?"

"No, nothing."

"I remember it all." I sighed. "I was walking those halls for two weeks, hoping and praying that I would be out of that state. When Dean told me he was a hunter, I knew I would have a chance."

"Thank you, for helping him."

"If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here." I shrugged. "A demon possessed the reaper, and saved Dean.. I forced it to save me too." I looked down. "I'm in deep shit, it'll be after me now."

"You don't have to worry about it anymore." Sam made me look up confused.

"What?"

"I want to help you.. since you helped Dean." Sam's words surprised me. "I want you to stay with my brother and I..help us so we can help you. We can find the demon after you and kill it.."

"I can't-"

"Please." Sam's hand reached for one of mine and gripped it. "_Please_."


End file.
